watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Missing Persons
Missing Persons is an investigation in Watch Dogs. Summary Missing Persons is an Investigation series where it is up to Aiden to solve the mystery of six missing women in the Chicago area. The abductions are soon thought to be conducted by a serial killer, as the bodies of the missing women with cryptic messages start turning up in locations around the city. The investigation locations can be located by unlocking the CTOS towers closest to them. The final two locations can be found on the map after completing T-Bone's missions in Pawnee during Act III as these are unlocked by the CTOS towers. Locations Parker Square Found on the west side of Parker Square, this apparently disused train track is the third location for the body. Like the last two, it is a discreet location, a place unused by the public. The victim is Kate Quigley, a hemophiliac who was unemployed at the time of her death. Her body was placed in a clock drawn in blood on the ground with a hand pointing to 3. A camera is overlooking the crime scene with the audio tape set on a box near the body. Brandon Docks On the south side of Brandon Docks lies an unused and ruined building that seems to be under construction for demolition or renovation. Unlike the previous location, this area is active with the body more likely found by the public or by those working there, although it is possible it was not under construction at the time the killer dumped the body there or that he wanted it to be found. The victim's name is Claudette Rousseau, another hemophilia carrier who was also unemployed at her time of death. In this scene though, five outlines of wrapped up bodies are drawn on the wall with a number 2 being written on the second outline. A camera was mounted on a tripod overlooking the body as like the other victims with the audio tape located on a sofa just behind it. Brandon Docks The second body located in Brandon Docks is under a bridge in a concealed area beside the water. This area does not seem abandoned, however, having garbage bags, graffiti and signs of a homeless person living there. The victim is Chelsea Armstrong, a hemophiliac like the others but this time not unemployed. She is listed as an escort earning $68,000 a year. The body is placed on a mattress inside a mouth of pointed teeth drawn in blood. The number 13 is also drawn on the ground next to the mattress. A camera, again, is looking over the crime scene with the audio tape being placed near the body. Harbor Lighthouse The next victim is found on the island of the Harbor Lighthouse, inside the lighthouse's electrical outhouse. Although not abandoned, it seems unused as its condition is poor. The victim is Debora Ingram, a Hemophilia carrier like the others but also not unemployed. She was a Part-time Cashier earning $18,000 a year. Her body is placed on a table with a skeletal angel holding a spear drawn in blood behind her with the effect that the spear is going through her. Bloody handprints and smudges show that maybe this is where she was killed. Beside the angel, a number 1 is drawn in blood. Tracking down the Killer After finding the last body, Aiden is called by an unknown number breathing heavily down the phone. Aiden confronts him over the phone, calling him "a sick fuck in a city full of them" and then tracks the signals location back to a trailer park in Pawnee. Aiden deduces that the killer in an uneducated laborer with the same blood disease as his victims and sets out with the Profiler to identify him. Aiden identifies a man named Edgar Noone, a bridge painter and hemophiliac who has been tagged by CTOS as a possible future criminal. He is waiting for a woman, Matilda Stein, a stripper and fellow hemophiliac who is implied to have previous relations with Edgar and is a potential next victim. Aiden then intervenes, chasing the suspect and taking him down through either killing him or knocking him out. Edgar claims that Aiden is ruining everything implying that he is not finished with his killing spree. Aiden states that Edgar wanted to be taken down once he found out that Aiden was investigating him (probably seen through the cameras at each crime scene) as he saw Aiden as his own private audience and is clearly insane through his motive of dumping the bodies and leaving the cryptic messages. After taking Edgar down, Aiden hacks his phone and finds a first draft email to WKZ TV. He describes his disease as a monster inside him passed down by his father and that it causes him to sin by having sex with women and then killing them. He claims that his bloodline needs to be stopped and now that he has stopped it, he could go to heaven. This messaged backed up Aiden's claim that he was uneducated and insane. Relevance of the numbers FORCETOC The numbers that are found beside the body, when put in increasing order are 1,2,3,5,8,13. These are the first six unique numbers of the Fibonacci Sequence. This suggests that Edgar was one of many citizens affected by Angela Balik's test on Blume's Bellwether code. (See Angela Balik Audio Logs). As well, Maurice Vega can be heard reciting the first four numbers of this sequence before Aiden appears, in the mission Guys Like Us, possibly as a side effect of the Bellwether effect. The earnings of two of the victims was $68,000 and $18,000. This could point to the bible verse of Psalms 68:18 which quotes "When you ascended on high, you took many captives; you received gifts from people, even from the rebellious that you, Lord God, might dwell there." This could point back to the email where Edgar talked about going to heaven and that the women he killed were perhaps his captives. This is likely a reference to the Zodiac Killer, a serial killer who haunted San Francisco in the 1960s. The Zodiac Killer happens to appear in-game via a DLC mission in Watch Dogs 2, although this may be a coincidence. Trivia * The blood designs are still present in Bad Blood. However, the bodies and cameras are absent. **Two of these bodies can be found in the mansion's basement in the Bad Blood mission, Bad Medicine, though this is likely a case of re-using art assets to represent generic dead bodies, rather than meaning the actual corpses of the serial killer's victims have been moved to the basement of the mansion. *The posters for the missing women can be seen all around Chicago. *There are unique background sounds when Aiden is near one of the bodies. A unique scary noise can be heard when each body is found. Videos File:Watch Dogs Walkthrough - ALL Missing Persons Locations Category:Investigations Category:Side Missions